edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch-King (Angmar)
The Witch-King usually serves Sauron in the faction of Mordor as the lieutenant of Minas Morgul. However, the faction of Angmar brings him back to times before the War of the Ring to the fall of Arnor. In this time he receives a "spikier" armor along with a full AOE mace. (it can also be mistaken for a trident or a morning star), in comparison to his knock back mace in his Mordor version. This mace prevents him from hitting allies but he cannot Knocknack anymore. Unilke his Mordor version, he gets no fellbeast to ride on. He is also the Ring Hero of Angmar, though he gains no new abilities. Abilities Level 1: Mount/Dismount - The Witch-King can mount or dismount his black steed to trample his enemies. Left click to activate. Level 1: Harbinger of Winter - Despite not revealing himself as one of the Nazguls, the menacing Aura of the Witch-King fills those around him with terror. All enemies nearby will passively lose 20% armor and damage. The active effect of this ability is a small snowstorm which doubles the passive effect for a short time. Activate with the left click. /''Passive and Active ability./ '''Level 3: Death Blade' - The Witch-King begins using his poisoned Death Blade. He will put his flail aside while using this, and enemies struck by the blade will be poisoned and lose 30% attack for a short while. Becomes "Life Drinking Blade" after Level 10. Left click to activate. Starts on a cool-down. Level 7: Soul Disturbance - The Witch-King tortures the soul of an enemy hero, whereby his special abilities are reset to just used. Short cooldown. Left click on icon then left click on target. Level 10: Life Drinking Blade -''' This ability replaces Death Blade once the Witch-King reaches level 10. The Witch-King wields his terrible Life Drinking Blade. The blade draws all nearby units and heroes toward the Witch-King with dark magic and heavily poisons any enemy it strikes, reducing their damage by 30%. Left Click to activate. Ring Mechanics The Witch-King of Angmar is the ring hero for Angmar. Once he receives the Ring, multiple effects will take action at once. All enemy buildings become covered in ice, training units or producing resources 25% slower, and any units who attack the Witch-King will receive revenge damage. If any enemy comes near an ally building, they will be frozen, allowing heroes such as Zaphragor and the Witch King himself to quickly come over and kill them. Upgrades Strategy The Witch-King is extremely versatile in reflection of Angmar. He can be used as a Mass Slayer with his deadly AOE effect (although his actual attack damage is quite low). However, his '''Death Blade/Life Drinking Blade allows him to deal out higher individual damage, as well as weakening any struck heroes. Along with that his Might of the Witch-King allows him to boost his heroes, whether permanently or temporarily. Finally, his Soul Disturbance ability is great to temporarily disable enemy heroes or permanently disable summonable heroes. The Witch King's ring function may seem quite passive compared to other ring heroes. However, it can still be useful to cripple the enemy, as it will weaken their ability to build (and rebuild) an army or to save up for stronger units and heroes. Overall, the Witch King should be used to weaken enemy forces by debuffing units, resetting hero timers and turning soldiers to barrow wights. His mass slaying and hero support qualities are secondary. Anyone using the Witch King should avoid enemy heroes or monsters until his abilities are available to improve his damage. The Witch King has a lot of health but very little armor, so he must be microed carefully. Category:Angmar Category:Ring Hero Category:Mass Slayer Category:Hero Category:Ringwraith Category:Hero Interferer Category:Building Interferer Category:Angmar Hero Category:Angmar Mass Slayer Category:Angmar Hero Inteferer Category:Angmar Building Interferer Category:Mount